


Cake - Living Life As Unexpected

by livingwithmermaids



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after my first story, but this can stand alone. I also have three other mini-stories like this, but they're not Wincest so you won't see them if your looking in that fandom. Just giving a heads up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake - Living Life As Unexpected

"Where's the cake, Sam?!"

"I don't know Dean! I thought Cas was picking it up!"

"I don't have the cake."

"Why don't you have the cake, Cas?!"

"I told you Dean. The bakery hasn't finished it yet. We can pick it up soon."

Dean was seconds from pulling his hair out, and he knew that both Sam and Castiel could damn well see it too, but they both seemed to afraid to try and calm him down, which was probably in their best interest. He loved them both, but be was so done, that he was ready to just cry.

"Kids are out there. And we promised them cake. We promised Dominic cake. I gave that bakery a five day's notice for a one layer cake, and they don't have it done! God damn it!" Dean was about to go find a nice big tree to hyperventilate behind, when he was caught in a warm hug.

"You take birthday's way to seriously Dean." Dean sighed and leaned into Sam's body.

"We never had parties like this Sam. The least we should do is give the kids cake after a long two hours _monkey bars_ and _swings_."

Sam gave a quite snicker and pressed a kiss to Dean's hair. "It's okay. Dominic will understand if we can't give him cake. This is enough."

"Sam is right, Dean." Castiel placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Dominic didn't get this before he came to live with you. I'm sure he appreciates this greatly."

Dean sighed and pulled away from the hug. "Yeah you're right. I'm sure it will be-" Dean was cut off by his phone, and gasped as the looked at the number. "It's the bakery." Dean listened to them apologize about being late, and saying that the cake was officially ready for pick up. Dean hung up as soon as they said those words.

"Cas, cake's ready. Go pick it up." Dean dug in his pockets and tossed Castiel his keys.

Castiel caught them and headed to the Impala. "I'll be back soon!"

"Hurry!" Sam wrapped his arms around Dean again and planted a kiss in his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too Sammy."


End file.
